The present invention relates generally to a dual embossed cover material for sporting goods products. In particular, the present invention relates to a cover material having a dual embossed outer surface wherein the cover material is configured for use on a sporting good product, such as, for example, a game ball, a mitt, a golf club grip, a tennis racquet grip or a baseball bat grip.
Sporting goods products, such as game balls and mitts, are well known. Game balls typically include an inflatable bladder positioned within an outer casing or cover. Additionally, game balls can also typically include one or more layers of material between the bladder and the cover. Covers of game balls are commonly formed of rubber, leather, synthetic leather or a polymeric material. Mitts typically include an outer shell formed by a front ply and a back ply, and a webbing or pocket. The outer shell of a mitt is commonly formed of a leather, a synthetic leather or other synthetic material.
Sporting goods products, such as game balls and mitts, face a number of ever present challenges. One such challenge is to produce a game ball with improved gripping and tactile characteristics or a mitt with enhanced ball catching and retention characteristics. As such, the outer surface of game balls, such as basketballs and footballs, typically include a pebbled texture to improve the gripability of the ball. Also, many mitts include a padded front ply to enhance a player""s ability to catch and retain a ball with a mitt.
Even though these innovations have improved the performance of these products, further improving the gripping and tactile characteristics of game balls and other sporting goods products is desired. In basketball and football, as in many other sports, the gripping and tactile characteristics of the game ball can considerably affect the performance of the participating players. In particular, the gripability of the outer surface of the game ball can significantly affect the player""s ability to catch, retain or dribble the ball effectively, and to pass or shoot the game ball accurately and for the desired distance. Further, in game conditions, players"" perspiration, or the game time weather conditions, can negatively affect the player""s ability to properly grip the ball for passing, catching, shooting and dribbling.
Others have attempted to improve the gripability of game balls by adding elongate primary and supplemental projections outwardly extending from panels connected to the exterior surface of a carcass of the game ball. The elongate primary projections are formed as expansive loops and the elongate supplemental projections are formed as lines, dog-bone shapes, Y-shapes, or T-shapes. This type of proposed solution can represent a radical departure from the design and look of a traditional game balls. Not surprisingly, these types of radical design changes are typically not widely accepted, particularly in organized play. Moreover, the alleged improvement in gripability is generally unproven.
Additionally, there is an ever present need to improve the feel of the sporting goods product during use. A sporting goods product with an improved feel can improve a player""s level of play. There is also a continuing desire to produce a game ball with an improved aesthetic. Moreover, it is desirable to maximize the feel and gripability of the game ball at an affordable price. The cost of cover materials is a significant contributor to the cost of a game ball. Not surprisingly, the operational characteristics and overall xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the ball also vary depending upon the material selected.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a cover material for sporting goods equipment, such as, for example, a basketball, a mitt, a golf club grip, a tennis racquet grip or a baseball bat grip, that improves the gripping and tactile characteristics of the sporting goods item without radically departing from the ball""s traditional design. It would be advantageous to provide a game ball with an improved, more appealing aesthetic. What is needed is a cost effective method of producing a sporting goods product, such as a game ball a mitt, a golf club grip, a tennis racquet grip or a baseball bat grip, with improved gripping and tactile characteristics.
The present invention provides a game ball having improved gripability. The game ball includes a bladder and a cover. The cover is positioned over the bladder. The cover has an inner surface and an outer surface. The cover has a first impression pattern formed into, and covering at least a portion of, the outer surface. The first impression pattern forms a plurality of outwardly extending raised surfaces on the outer surface. The cover further has a second impression pattern formed into the raised surfaces of the outer surface. The second impression pattern is configured to improve the gripability of the game ball.
According to a principal aspect of a preferred form of the invention, a sheet of material for sporting goods products includes an outer layer. The sheet has improved gripability characteristics. The outer layer has an outer surface. The outer surface has a first impression pattern formed into it. The first impression pattern covers at least a portion of the outer surface. The first impression pattern forms a plurality of outwardly extending raised surfaces on the outer surface. The outer layer further has a second impression pattern formed into the raised surfaces of the outer surface. The second impression pattern is configured to improve the gripability characteristics of the sheet.
According to another preferred aspect of the invention provides a method of making a game ball includes the following steps: obtaining a bladder; obtaining a sheet of cover material having an outer side and an inner side; impressing generally overlapping first and second tactile patterns onto the outer side of the sheet; forming the sheet of cover material into at least a portion of one cover; and disposing the cover over the bladder. The first tactile pattern forms a plurality of raised surfaces on the outer side of the sheet. The second tactile pattern is formed into the raised surfaces. The second tactile pattern improves the gripability of the sheet.
According to another preferred aspect of the invention provides a method of making a game ball includes the steps of: obtaining a bladder; obtaining a mold having an inner mold surface; inserting the bladder within the mold; inserting cover material into the mold; molding a cover over the bladder using the mold; and removing the molded game ball from the mold. The inner mold surface is configured to form a pebbled texture onto the game ball. The pebbled texture includes a plurality of raised surfaces. The inner mold surface is also configured to form a second impression pattern onto the raised outer surfaces of the pebbled texture of the game ball. The cover includes an outer surface. The outer surface has the pebbled texture and the second impression pattern formed into the raised outer surfaces. The cover has the pebbled texture and the second impression pattern extending across at least 40% of the outer surface of the game ball.
According to another preferred aspect of the invention provides a method of making a game ball includes the steps of: obtaining a bladder; positioning a cover over the bladder; obtaining an embossing mold having an inner mold surface; embossing the cover with the embossing mold; and removing the game ball from the embossing mold. The inner mold surface is configured to form a pebbled texture, including a plurality of raised surfaces, onto the game ball. The inner mold surface is also configured to form a second impression pattern onto the raised outer surfaces of the pebbled texture of the game ball. The embossed cover includes an outer surface having the pebbled texture and the second impression pattern formed into the raised outer surfaces of the pebbled texture. The cover having the pebbled texture and the second impression pattern extending across at least 40% of the outer surface of the game ball.
This invention will become more fully understood from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings described herein below, and wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts.